


Lunch In Paris

by Steed73



Category: To the Manor Born
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steed73/pseuds/Steed73
Summary: What if Audrey had gone to Paris with Richard to have lunch?This is what could of happened.Set in the episode Horses Vs Cars
Relationships: Richard DeVere/Audrey fforbes-Hamilton
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Audrey desperately wanted to say yes to him but she had responsibilities at the riding school and shereally did need the money.

Before she could answer Richard, she saw Brabinger hastily making his way over to them, “Sorry to interrupt Madam but the riding school just phoned, they are shutting down for the rest of the week, it seems one of the young ladies has chicken pox and they don’t want to expose the other children,”

Audrey’s lips rose in a quick smile before she managed to tame her features and frown, “Oh dear, that is a shame,”

Richard smiled, “Maybe for the riding school but not for me, it means you’re free to have lunch with me in Paris tomorrow,”

“Yes, yes it does doesn’t it.” She grinned.

For a moment they just looked into each others eyes completely unaware of anything else. Not even Brabinger who was standing a discreet distance away and had begun to feel slightly uncomfortable at the heated looks between his mistress and Mr. DeVere.

“So…shall we meet here tomorrow at 10 o’clock?” Richard asked still gazing into Audrey’s eyes.

She nodded, “That’s fine and thank you for the invitation, Richard,”

‘My Pleasure Audrey,”

•••••••

At 9.55 the following morning, Richard stood waiting for Audrey by his helicopter. He looked up from checking his watch to see her coming down the drive.

She was wearing a very fetching cream coloured skirt and jacket with a green blouse beneath. Richard thought she looked beautiful and couldn’t stop his mind from conjuring up images of him removing that blouse to reveal what was underneath.

“I’m not late am I?” She asked worriedly seeing him waiting.

He shook his head, “No…no you’re early actually. Um, are you ready to go?”

Audrey nodded and took his outstretched hand as he helped her get into the helicopter. She managed to get settled in the seat without losing too much dignity.

Richard leaned across her to pull the seatbelt over her shoulders and down to the lower part of the belt.

The belt didn’t want to lock so Richard lent closertrying to click it into place. His head was just in front of her chest and Audrey couldn’t help but close her eyes and breathe in the sent of him.

He smelled of sandalwood with a faint hint of cigars, a heady aroma that she could get very used to.

The click of the belt made her open her eyes just in time as Richard moved back, “There, is that comfortable?” He asked

“Yes, thank you Richard,” she murmured a faint blush on her cheeks at nearly being caught sniffing him.

“Well we should get going then,” He said closing the door and getting in the other side.

•••••••

As the helicopter touched the ground in a gentle landing, Audrey smiled at the look of complete concentration on Richard’s face, his strong hands guiding the helicopter with ease. He really was very appealing when he looked like that and she felt herself becoming a little hot as she pictured his hands running over her body.

Shaking herself from that picture she waited until he had switched the engine off before she spoke to him, “You are a wonderful pilot Richard, that was a perfect landing,”

“Thank you Audrey and you were a perfect passenger,” he grinned surprise at the feeling of pride that shot through him at her praise of him.

Richard got out and made his way around to the other side to help her out. Releasing the seatbelt from her, he held her hand as she shuffled to the edge of the seat. Feeling emboldened he then grasped her waist and lifted her out of the helicopter.

Audrey gasped and held onto his shoulders as he lifted her up like she was as light as a feather before gently placing her on the ground and was a little disappointed when his hands left her waist.

“Shall we?” he asked holding his elbow out for her to take.

Audrey slipped her arm through his and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Lunch at Maxims had been wonderful, the food was excellent and Audrey had enjoyed verbally sparing with Richard over his use of his helicopter.

Richard had found it highly amusing when she had complained given how quick she had agreed to travel in it to Paris, he found himself placing his elbow on the table and perching his chin on his hand as he listened to her.

She really was beautiful when she got angry he thought to himself. When she had finished he grinned at her.

“You know Audrey, you really are terribly attractive when you’re angry,”

Audrey paused for a moment before she laughed out loud. Richard found her laugh intoxicating and decided to try and make her laugh like that more often.

Richard paid the bill and they made their way out of the restaurant, Audrey taking his arm again when he offered it to her.

Stepping onto the street, Audrey saw the Effeil Tower and sighed, “I’ve never been to the effiel tower,”

Richard turned to her with a smile on his face, “Then lets go now,”

“Richard! We can’t…can we?”

“Of course we can we’ve got plenty of time, come on Audrey,” he said grabbing her hand and tugging her with him towards the Effiel Tower.

*******

Audrey closed her eyes and lifted her face to the sky feeling the happiest she had been for a long time. Opening them again she looked out across Paris, enjoying the sights and sounds of the most romantic city in the world.

Standing on top of the Eiffel Tower watching Audrey look out across the darkening skies of Paris, Richard felt the need to take her in his arms and never let her go.

He knew he loved her, had known for a while but being here with her in the city of love he knew in his heart that now was the perfect time to declare himself to her.

He moved closer to her, his hand close but not touching hers where it rested on the rail.

“Marry me Audrey,” he blurted out.

Audrey’s head whipped around to face him, a look of complete shock on her face.

“What!”

“Marry me,” he repeated calmly although he felt anything but calm inside.

“Richard don’t be silly, you don’t mean that,” she said sadly shaking her head.

“I never say things I don’t mean,” He replied covering her hand with his.

Audrey looked down at his hand on hers, she wanted so desperately to say yes. She had admitted to herself a while ago now that she was deeply in love with him but she didn’t know his feelings for her and anyway she couldn’t marry him.

“I can’t marry you Richard,” she said pulling her hand from beneath his.

She hadn’t said no, she had said can’t, Richard felt a glimmer of hope swell in his chest, “Why not?”

“Because I…” she stuttered before her shoulders dropped, “I just can’t, now please can we go,” she sighed turning to walk away.

Richard grabbed her arm stopping her and turning her back around to face him, “Not until you tell me why you can’t marry me. I love you Audrey and I believe you love me,”

“You love me?”

“Of course I love you.” Richard whispered taking her hands in his and stepping closer to her, “I’ve fallen in love with you Audrey,”

“Oh Richard…I love you too,” she said, tears appearing in her eyes, “But I can’t marry you,”

“Why? tell me.” He murmured

“Because you might think I was only marrying you to get Grantleigh back,” she said tearfully.

Richard grinned, “Is that all,”

“What do you mean is that all!” Audrey cried out, her anger rising at his response.

Richard shrugged his shoulders, “That’s easily solved, I’ll sign Grantleigh over to you,”

Audrey was in a state of shock, “But..but…” she stuttered unable to get the words out.

Dropping her hands he took hold of her waist and pulled her body against his, “I trust you Audrey, I trust that you love me and if Grantleigh is all that is standing in our way I will gladly give it to you,”

Audrey grinned knowing that life with Richard would never be boring. With her hands rested on his shoulders she shook her head, ’You are an impossible man Richard DeVere,”

“So…is that a yes then. Will you marry me?”

“Yes, yes I’ll marry you,” Audrey laughed as he hugged her to him and lifted her off the ground, his face buried in her neck.

Audrey threw her head back in delight not caring about the looks the other people standing near gave them. She was to happy to care at the moment.

Placing her down on the floor Richard pulled back to look into Audrey’s eyes before slowly moving forward and touching her lips with his.

Audrey wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, moaning into his mouth when her tongue touched his.

When they eventually came up for air, both of them were breathing heavily but Audrey need to tell him something and steadied her breathing.

“Richard, I don’t want you to give me Grantleigh, I want this marriage to be a partnership,”

Richard smiled, “Half then, joint Lord and Lady of Grantleigh Manor and don’t say no. You know I’m a good business man, I can convince you.”

Audrey was well aware of his business acumen and nodded, “Alright then half. Shall we shake on it?” She asked

“I have a much better way to seal this deal,” he smirked before kissing her again.

Ending the kiss Richard rested his forehead on hers and tightened his arms around her. He didn’t want to let her go now that he had her, an idea suddenly occurred to him.

“Lets stay in Paris tonight Audrey, we could get rooms at The Peninsula,” He suggested hoping she would agree.

The idea appealed to Audrey but she dint have a thing with her and would need at least a toothbrush, “But I didn’t bring anything with me,”

“We can get you anything you need here, please Audrey I want to spend some time alone with my fiancee,”

“Well when you put it like that…” she smiled running her fingers through his hair.

“That’s settled then, now where were we…” he smiled about to kiss her again when Audrey moved her head back stopping him.

“Yes, but Richard, Darling, we only need one room,” she grinned.

“Whatever you say Darling,” He chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

At the hotel Richard had an embarrassing conversation with the receptionist explaining why they had no luggage with them.

“You see we only came for lunch and my fiancé.. well we…um…” Richard stuttered

After seeing the British gentleman struggle and blush explaining, the kind and understanding male receptionist held up his hand and smiled, “I understand completely Misuser. I will make sure you and your l’amour have the best room we have available,”

“Thank you very much,” Richard sighed and paused to look at the mans name badge then added, “Pierre,”

“You are very welcome Sir.” Pierre then picked up a room key and held it out to Richard, “You are in room 315, thats on the 3rd floor and to your right as you leave the lift. I hope you enjoy your stay and do not hesitate to ring if you need anything more.”

Richard took the key and smiled at Audrey as they hurriedly made their way over to the lifts.

They made it to the door to their room in quick time but nearly fell through the it when Richard pinned her against it, his lips attached to her neck.

Once inside, clothes where removed by each other’s searching hands until they stood in just their underwear.

Richard sat on the end of the bed, with his hands on Audrey’s hips her moved her to stand between his legs.

Audrey reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor to reveal her breasts to Richard’s hungry gaze.

Richard’s breath hitched in his throat and his hands moved to cup her breasts in his hands, “You are beautiful Audrey,”

Grabbing hold of her waist again he pulled her forwards and took a nipple into his mouth, he licked and sucked with Audrey holding his head to her.

Releasing her now erect nipple and scrapped his teeth along the swell of her breast to her throat.

Standing Richard gripped her thighs and lifted her into his arms, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist.

He turned around and climbed on the bed still holding her in his arms before laying her down on the bed.

Settling himself between her thighs he began to grind against her, only his boxers and her knickers between them.

Richard linked his fingers with hers and raised them above her head as he pushed his lower half against her.

Audrey arched her back and pushed her head back into the pillows at the feel of his hard length pressing against her sex.

But it wasn’t enough she wanted him inside her. She pushed against his hands and called his name, Richard stopped his attentions to her neck and looked into her eyes.

They didn’t say anything but Richard instinctively knew what she wanted and nodded. He let go of her hands and moved back, his fingers found the band of her knickers and pulled them down her legs.

He then shuffled around on the bed to remove his own underwear, giving Audrey her first look at his rather impressive member standing proudly against his stomach.

She licked her lips as he laid back down between her thighs.

Now that there was no barrier between them, Richard could feel just how wet she was and couldn’t stop the grin of satisfaction on his face that he had caused her to become this aroused.

Reaching down between their bodies, Richards fingers found her clit and began to rubbing circles around it then moving down to slip between her lips, not entering her just stroking her folds.

“You’re so wet darling,” he moaned against her neck.

Audrey gasped as she felt the pressure build within her, she grabbed hold of Richard’s forearm, “Richard please darling, I want you inside me,” she panted.

Richard removed his fingers from her and positioned his rock hard member against her folds. Holding his weight on his forearms he began to run his length through he folds, his tip hitting her clit on each stroke. He did this for a few moments and then looking into her eyes he lined himself up to her entrance and slowly began to enter her.

It had been a long time for Audrey and she was virginal tight. She felt a little discomfort as Richard pushed into her gently then a feeling of fullness as her walls stretched around him. Richard held himself still once he was fully inside her tight channel, letting her adjust to having him inside her.

“Are you alright darling? I’m not hurting you am I?” He whispered

Audrey moved her hands to his backside, fingers digging into his flesh and shook her head, “No you’re not hurting me. It feels wonderful,” she smiled and squeezed her internal muscles around his shaft.

Richard groaned and instinctively moved his hips against her, “God Audrey, don’t do that. You’ll have me coming to soon,”

She chuckled and pushed her hips against his, “Then you better start moving darling,”

Richard grinned down at her and pulled nearly all the way out before pushing back inside her hard, he repeated his slow hard thrusts a few times then began to increase his pace making her moan his name.

His pounded into her, unable to control the growing need to make her his completely.

She wrapped her legs around his waist forcing him deeper, reaching just the right place inside her to send her over the edge into a mind blowing orgasm. Richard followed after her, losing his rhythm as he released inside her.

Not wanting to crush her with his weight he rolled to his back bringing her with him to lie on his chest.

“It seems Paris really is the city of love,” he said kissing her head softly

“Yes it is,” Audrey sighed.


End file.
